Image-forming devices well known in the art include printers and other devices having a main casing with a discharge tray formed on the top surface of the main casing for receiving paper discharged after the image-forming process. One such image-forming device disclosed in Japanese unexamined patent application publication No. 2002-104694 includes an extension tray mounted on the top surface of the main casing for receiving paper of a large size.